Lecciones de la vida
by blackspirit
Summary: COMPLETO.


**Lecciones de la vida**

Draco Malfoy estaba enfadado. La estúpida de McGonnagal le había castigado a limpiar toda aquella aula. El último día de curso. En su último año. Era una gran venganza. Por la suciedad que portaba no debía haberse limpiado en más de veinte años. Estaba a punto de ir a intimidar a un par de primeros o segundos años para que hicieran el trabajo por él cuando empezó a oír ruido detrás de la puerta. Hubiese acobardado hasta la muerte al pobre infeliz que pasase para que hiciese su trabajo cuando identificó las tres voces que escuchaba. Su mente Slytherin hizo que se ocultase en uno de los armarios. A su padre podría servirle cualquier cosa que supieran esos tres.

Hermione aún escuchaba las risitas de Ron y de Harry mientras entraban a ese aula que ellos pensaban vacía. Tenía que admitirlo. Había sido superada en un tema por todos los miembros de su curso y eso no podía permitirlo. Jamás hubiese pensado que a sus diecisiete años fuese la única chica que no tenía ninguna experiencia en el sexo en su año. Por lo que les había pedido a Harry y a Ron, bajo amenaza de no dejarles ni uno solo de sus apuntes en el curso para Auror, que le diesen un cursillo acelerado. Estos entraron por la puerta y murmuraron un hechizo sabiendo que la amenaza de la chica no era en vano. Después se pusieron uno frente a otro asegurándose de que no habría ningún problema entre ellos después de lo que iban a hacer para a continuación mirar a la muchacha.

Ron se acercó lentamente a Hermione. Esta tembló un poco al sentir la cercanía del pelirrojo.

¿Estas segura? – Fue un susurró en su oreja pero hizo que todo el vello de la chica se erizase.

La castaña le dio una mirada a su compañero. A aquel que no había pasado de los besos en los tres meses que estuvieron saliendo juntos. Cuando asintió con la cabeza Ron empezó a besarla lentamente. Cuanto había añorado esos besos. Ron no lo admitiría jamás pero ella era la única que conseguía que su pene se irguiese con un solo beso. Lentamente fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de la castaña a la vez que su sexo se excitaba cada vez más. Se separó de ella para observarla y casi se atraganta con lo que vio.

Harry miró a su desnuda compañera. La verdad es que había cambiado mucho en esos años. Ya no era la chiquilla que conocieron en primer año. Su cuerpo casi se había formado dándole unos rasgos propios de una mujer. No pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus labios mientras admiraba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. ¿De verdad ocultaba ese cuerpo bajo la túnica?. Se acercó hasta ella. Había sido el turno de Ron. Ahora le tocaba a él.

Lentamente pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella. La sentía temblar. Para ella su contacto era algo nuevo. Una experiencia desconocida. Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ellos. –Al principio fue un beso casto pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más pronunciado hasta que estuvieron en una lucha por la dominación de la boca del otro.

Ron había dejado de observar al moreno para centrar su atención en ella. Parecía que estaba disfrutando más con el beso que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos que con el suyo. Eso no lo podía permitir. Él siempre había sido mejor que Harry en ese tema y se lo iba a demostrar. Se situó en la espalda de su ex y empezó a darle pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese con cada contacto. Harry parecía que había entendido las intenciones del pelirrojo y había empezado a lamerle los pechos haciéndola suspirar. Se había convertido en una competencia para ver quien le daba mayor placer. Hermione cada vez jadeaba más violentamente mientras sentía que su vagina empezaba a estar mojada. Estaba teniendo sensaciones que jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado mientras sus compañeros tocaban partes de su cuerpo que otros ni siquiera habían visto. Dio un pequeño gritito cuando sintió un leve mordisco entre sus piernas. Muy cerca de su sexo. Se estaba apoyando en los hombros del moreno ya que sabía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Harry empezó a lamer su botón. Con mucha suavidad aumentando la velocidad lentamente. Haciendo que las piernas de ella temblaran con cada lamida. Hermione empezaba a notar como su sexo temblaba ligeramente. Sentía cada vez más calor en esa zona. Fue cuando sintió moverse algo dentro de ella que notó que Ron había introducido dos dedos haciendo que sus piernas volviesen a vibrar. Parecía que sus compañeros se había puesto de acuerdo y se movían rítmicamente. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar hasta que no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese completamente. Había tenido un orgasmo. El primero de su vida.

Draco no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Esos tres Gryffindor se lo estaban montando en aquella sala. Al principio había pensado en salir de allí y quitarles tropecientos puntos por comportamiento obsceno haciendo que Gryffindor perdiese la copa de las casas el último día. Después pensó en utilizarlo como método de chantaje. Y podría conseguir mucho de esos tres con lo que estaba viendo. Pero solo se le pasó por la mente un solo segundo. En el segundo que había visto a la castaña desnuda había sentido una enorme envidia por no ser uno de esos dos. Cuando los dos Gryffindor habían empezado a masturbar a la chica su parte inferior le hizo notar que estaba allí. A cada momento, el pantalón que llevaba se le estaba quedando más pequeño. Necesitaba hacerse cargo de su pequeño amigo o empezaría a tener un gran problema. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, para no ser escuchado, echó un hechizo silenciador y se bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Su miembro pareció alegrarse de que lo liberasen ya que cuando se sintió libre se irguió en todo su esplendor. Draco empezó a masajearlo suavemente con cada lamida que le daba el moreno a la castaña. Aumento en ritmo a la vez que el moreno aumentaba el de las lamidas. Los jadeos de ella al ser penetrada por los dedos del pelirrojo le excitaron cada vez más. Ya casi no podía aguantar, se tuvo que meter un trapo en la boca para que no notasen que estaba allí dado que dudaba que el hechizo que había puesto amortiguase su alarido, y fue cuando la castaña gritó que sintió el líquido caliente que chorreaba sus manos.

¿Quién te ha dicho que la clase ha terminado? – Hermione se quedo a medio recoger su tanga del suelo mirando al pelirrojo.

Solo te hemos dado la primera lección, Herm. Ahora viene la segunda. – Harry le había cogido de la mano y le había llevado hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo que empezaba a tumbarse en el suelo. – No puedes dejar a un hombre así. – Señaló su miembro que todavía estaba erguido y se quejaba de la falta de atención.

Ron cogió la mano de la castaña y la llevó hasta su miembro. Hizo que lo agarrase y que empezase a mover la mano de arriba abajo. Al principio lentamente pero cada vez con mayor velocidad. Al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo hacia que ella se detuviese y que volviese a empezar poco después. Ron estaba disfrutando como nunca y no iba a dejar que acabase tan pronto. Hermione estaba concentrada en el movimiento de su mano y en como la cara del pelirrojo empezaba a dejar notar su placer. Sintió como una boca se apoderaba de la suya , reclamándola para sí. Harry se había aburrido de estar mirándolos y su miembro le hacia recordar a cada instante que había sido ignorado. Llegó hasta la castaña y la beso introduciendo su lengua con fuerza en la boca de ella. Cuando se separó del beso ella aún mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que empezó a pasar la punta de su verga por los labios. Fue un ligero "chúpasela" de Ron lo que hizo que sacase la lengua y empezase a darle ligeros lametones a la verga que le presentaba el moreno. Ahora era Harry el que se sujetaba contra Hermione. La lengua caliente de ella sobre su endurecido miembro y sentir como la saliva de la Gryffindor lo cubría hizo que quisiese más. Lentamente empezó a meter su miembro en la boca que tanto placer le estaba dando. Ron no dejaba que la mano de ella se detuviese mientras veía como su compañero la envestía lentamente. Sujetando su cabeza para que notase todo su esplendor. Hasta que descargó en su boca. Haciendo que ella sintiese un nuevo orgasmo mientras tragaba el líquido.

Draco estaba histérico. ¿Es que esos Gryffindor no se iban a detener nunca?. Parecía que no. Empezó a tocarse lentamente. Imaginando que era él quien era el que estaba siendo tocado. Vio como Potter empezaba a jugar con su juguetito. Seguramente para seguir siendo parte de aquella lección. El rubio cada vez estaba más excitado. Como le gustaría formar parte de esa clase. Notó como Ron hacia que Hermione se acercase cada vez más a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

Tercera lección, Herm. – Ron se había separado la mano ella. Todavía con el pene erecto. Hizo que bajase lentamente. Haciendo que ella le diese la espalda. Ron pudo sentir la humedad de su vagina. Harry vio como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior a la vez que bajaba. Al moreno le parecía el gestó más hermoso que le había visto en mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo notó como la punta de su pene tocaba el fondo de su vagina y rompía un poco de carne. Ella no pudo evitar un gemido al sentir que algo se rompía dentro de ella a la vez que un fino hilo de sangre salía manchando el pene del Gryffindor. Ron la cogió de la cintura e hizo que se fuese elevando poco a poco para que cuando estaba a punto de salir de su miembro volviese a bajar. Cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Ron ya no pudo más. Su cuerpo se tensó haciendo que el blanco líquido empapara la vagina de su compañera. Cuando notó que su verga comenzaba a ponerse flácida vio que Harry llamaba su atención. El moreno se había sentado en una silla con la verga erecta. Ron hizo que Hermione fuese hasta donde estaba su compañero. Ella ya estaba muy húmeda por lo que el moreno no tuvo ningún problema en introducir su pene. La suya era un poco más pequeña que la de Ron pero era más gruesa. Hermione pareció notarlo ya que le murmuro al oído.

Me gusta más así. – Hermione ya sabía lo que debía hacer pero decidió que era hora de jugar con su compañero. Sin moverse, sintiéndose empalada por el, empezó a besarle mientras que con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba sus duros pezones.

Eres una buena alumna, Herm. – Jadeó Harry. Casi sin que ella se moviera empezaba a sentir que estaba a punto de explotar. Iba a mover sus caderas cuando ella se detuvo.

Todavía no, Harry. – Hermione se quedó inmóvil . Dejando que el chico sufriera un poco hasta que sintió como dejaba de moverse debajo de ella. Después volvió a su tarea de besarle, y tocarle. Ron vio con asombro lo pronto que aprendía su compañera. Ver como dominaba al moreno le estaba poniendo a mil. Sintió su pene erguirse de nuevo. Harry al verlo le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Era hora de que la muchacha aprendiese que no se puede jugar con los expertos. Harry rompió el beso. Sintió como la castaña le miraba extrañada. Pensaba que estaba disfrutando tanto como ella con ese juego. Harry llevó dos dedos hasta su boca y los lamió hasta que los dejó muy mojados. Hermione no sabía porque hacia eso. Iba a separarse del moreno cuando este le agarró de la cintura con la otra mano. Impidiendo que se moviese. Hermione notó como Harry hacia que se levantase un poco. Lo suficiente para hacer lo que había pensado sin que saliese de dentro de él. Harry lentamente empezó a bajar la mano por la espalda de la chica y a meter uno de los húmedos dedos por su otro agujero. Se sintió incomoda durante un segundo. Pero cuando el león empezó a mover ese dedo en forma circular volvió a sentir como su cuerpo se acaloraba al sentir un nuevo placer. Lentamente Harry empezó a meter un segundo dedo. Ahora era él el que tenía que impedir que ella se moviese. Ron se acercó hasta donde estaban. Había estado humedeciendo tres de sus dedos. Lentamente sacó uno de los dedos de Harry para introducir uno de los suyos. Ella ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio. Sacó el segundo dedo que había introducido su compañero e hizo el mismo proceso. Harry ya tenía la otra mano libre para acariciar los pechos de la castaña. Ron introdujo un tercer dedo. Había agrandado lo suficiente el agujero para que no tuviese ningún problema. Sintió como ella era presa de un nuevo orgasmo mientras movía sus dedos.

¿Disfrutas, verdad? – Le susurró en el oído. La castaña solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba que hacia el pelirrojo detrás de ella. Notó como una de las manos de Harry le sujetaba de la cintura para que no pudiese moverse y que la otra acariciaba sus senos. ¿Entonces quien era el que estaba haciéndole sentir eso tan placentero ahí detrás ?. Sintió como los dedos se separaban de ella. Dio un ligero gruñido. Le gustaba sentirse llena por ambos lados. La sensación de vacío en esa parte solo duro un instante. Poco después empezó a apreciar que algo enorme empezaba a hacerse paso entre sus estrechas paredes. Al principio iba a gritar que parase. Su cuerpo tensó cuando Ron había introducido la punta haciendo que todo su cuerpo se timbrase. Pero el pelirrojo no se iba a detener y ella lo sabía. Había sido ella quien había pedido esas clases y sabía que no podía detenerse. Cuando Ron se introdujo completamente se detuvo durante unos instantes. Instantes en el que le dio tiempo a que el dolor dejase de existir. Notó como Harry hacia que empezase a moverse de arriba abajo. Le sorprendía que su compañero hubiese podido mantener la erección tanto tiempo pero para él el ver y oír a su compañera gemir mientras Ron la preparaba había sido excitante y, después, al sentir su cuerpo tensarse, en un segundo, le había hecho sentir su miembro abrigado por el cuerpo de ella. Se hubiese corrido en ese momento sin no hubiese sido porque había visto algo en uno de los laterales. Así que tenían compañía, pues muy bien. Por él podía unirse a la fiesta.

Draco se había agazapado dentro del armario esperando que Potter gritase que estaba ahí. Pero eso no pasó. Volvió a mirar al trío. Weasley embestía a Granger como si la vida le fuese en ello mientras Potter disfrutaba de la fuerza con la que la castaña intentaba que llegase al orgasmo. Vio como Potter le miraba y le dirigía una sonrisa. Lentamente se fue separando de la silla. Dejándose caer al suelo a la vez que impedía que sus compañeros parasen sus acciones. Aquello le excitó más. Potter le había hecho paso para unirse a la juega. Fue cuando Granger iba a preguntar que hacia allí que le introdujo su pene con fuerza en la boca. Quería saber que era sentir esos labios chupando su sexo, aquella lengua saboreándola. Lo había deseado mientras veía como Potter disfrutaba de las atenciones de la castaña. Hermione se notó sorprendida pero viendo que a sus compañeros no le molestaba decidió que a ella tampoco. Además si había aprendido algo de todo eso es que cuantos más estuviesen allí mayor placer. Puso una de sus manos en la verga del rubio y empezó a introducírsela con fuerza en la boca mientras Harry hacia que se moviese de arriba abajo. Ron no le daba descanso a su retaguardia. Parecía que le había gustado el lugar y quería explorarlo sin dejar nada por recorrer. Harry pareció ser el primero en correrse. Notaba como expulsaba su leche dentro de la vagina de ella a la vez que el cuerpo de ambos se estremecían con un nuevo orgasmo. Ron fue el siguiente. Haciendo que su leche se derramase por el ano de ella. Malfoy estaba en la gloria pero quería algo más. Hizo que Hermione se moviera de donde estaba para hacer que quedase tumbada encima de una mesa. Haciendo que le diese la espalda. Ató sus manos a cada extremo para impedir que se moviera.. Draco cogió cada una de sus piernas y las ató separándolas. Dejándole suficiente espacio entre ellas para lo que iba a hacer. Él quería algo más de lo que habían querido sus compañeros. Él quería oírla gritar de placer mientras era embestida con toda la fuerza que era capaz sin que pudiese ver el placer de su cara. Hacerle suplicar por más y más hasta que ya no pudiese controlarse sabiendo que era él quien la dominaba. Con toda la fuerza que pudo la embistió. En un solo golpe. Su pene era lo suficientemente largo y grueso para hacer que el fondo de su vagina se estremeciese. Ella dio un alarido entre dolor y placer. Con sus otros dos compañeros había sido suave desde el principio dejando que ella tomase el mando en todas las ocasiones. Con Malfoy iba a ser distinto. Él era el amo. Embestía con fuerza. No dejando que ella se moviera. Viendo como sus otros dos compañeros se masturbaban y le pasaban sus penes por la cara mientras ella era embestida. Empezó a gritar con más fuerza mientras Draco se apoyaba en sus hombros para darse mayor impulso. Cada embestida era una mezcla de dolor y placer. Había que reconocer que Malfoy sabía lo que hacia. Poco a poco su mente olvidó el dolor y solo notaba el placer que el rubio le estaba dando. No podía dejar de pedir que no parara mientras su cuerpo se sacudió en un brutal orgasmo. Malfoy no se detuvo. Iba a disfrutar de ella hasta que no pudiese más. Siguió empalándola. Notando como la sangre empezaba a llenar su miembro. La estaba desgarrando por dentro y no parecía importarle. Solo el placer que ambos se provocaban. Fue en el segundo orgasmo de ella cuando él se vino. Cayó encima de ella. Iba a ser la única vez que iba a poder poseerla y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Harry y Ron terminaron de venirse poco después. Dejando el blanco líquido por el suelo. Esperaron a que Malfoy se recobrase un poco y empezaron a vestirse lentamente. Echándose discretas miradas. Malfoy cogió su varita y empezó a limpiar todo aquello. Una pequeña risa hizo que se volviese y mirase a la castaña con la ceja alzada.

Un Malfoy limpiando. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. – La sonrisa en la cara de la castaña no se había retirado.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si ellos dos – Señaló a Harry y a Ron. – hicieron el hechizo silenciador y anticonceptivo.- No iba a decir que él también lo había echado para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Hice el silenciador. – Dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. – Tu tenías que... Por Merlín.

Nueve meses más tarde en el hospital de San Mungo tres chicos de dieciocho años se miraban los unos a los otros de forma asesina. Dentro de una de las salas una joven con un avanzado estado de gestación. Fue un lloro lo que hizo que los tres muchachos dejasen de mirarse y empezasen a palidecer.

Pueden pasar. – Les dijo una enfermera. – Ha sido un niño precioso. – Los tres entraron por la puerta del paritorio a la vez por lo que llegaron en peor estado del que anteriormente estaban ya que habían tenido que hacerse paso entre los otros dos. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse frente a una cuna. Todos ellos habían ignorado a la madre por completo

Al menos saldremos de dudas. – Se oyó una temblorosa voz procedente de Draco Malfoy. Si el niño era suyo su padre lo mataba.

Sí. Saldremos. – La segunda voz era de Harry Potter. Ginny le cortaba sus partes nobles si se enteraba de aquel día y que él era otro de los candidatos para la paternidad.

¿Alguien debería mirar? - La tercera voz, del pelirrojo, temblaba igual que las otras dos. Su madre había empezado a hacer los preparativos de la boda. - Solo por si acaso. - Había dicho ella. Claro que no sabía el nombre de los otros dos implicados. Era capaz de matarlos para declarar al pequeño un Weasley. Claro que a Potter antes lo mataba su hermana.

Con todo el valor que pudieron encontrar apartaron un poco la manta que tapaba al bebe. Lo primero que se encontraron fue un poco de pelo rubio platino. Draco palideció bruscamente mientras los otros dos sonreían. Fue cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos que otro de los presentes casi se cae. El pequeño tenía unos ojos esmeraldas que reconocerían en cualquier lugar. Draco estaba a punto de declarar al mocoso un Potter cuando notaron que el pequeño tenía un poco de pelusilla pelirroja también.

Es de los tres. – Declaro una voz detrás de ellos. La confirmación venía de la persona ignorada de la habitación. La madre de la criatura.

Pero...pero... pero... – Cualquiera que los hubiese visto se hubiese echado a reír. Tres muchachos de dieciocho años balbuciendo a la vez.

Vuestros hechizos silenciadores son un asco. – Declaró ella. – Mezclasteis vuestra magia en el ambiente y con ella vuestro código genético dentro de mi. Así que felicidades. Sois padres. – Tres fuertes golpes se escucharon en la habitación. Hermione recogió lentamente a su pequeño. – No te preocupes, pequeñín. Mamá cuidara de ti.


End file.
